


【农坤】深夜出逃（上）

by tetsuna



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: 沉默寡言的修车男孩遇上美丽妖娆的应召女郎。非性转，R18，有过激语言描写，慎入。





	【农坤】深夜出逃（上）

农坤/深夜出逃

01  
修车是一份苦差事。

成天与扳手起子为伍，机油味道刺鼻且粘腻，像一层厚重的膜把他扣在里面，一不小心淋了满手又迅速挥发。他的白手套擦上几条脏污，背心扎进卡其色工装裤里，衬得整个人越发腰细腿长，结实精神。摆弄扳手时弓起的腰背像是蓄势待发的猎豹，即使他成天蛰伏在修车行里，依旧能进入同龄少女的桃色幻想中。

“哇。你看他身材好好耶，看不出来，平时只觉得瘦。”

陈立农蹲在地上，轻车熟路地把粉色脚踏车的轮胎从车轴里抽出，按在清水桶里。旁边穿着校服的女生交头接耳，不时投来闪烁的目光。

“鼻子好挺，是不是那个也很大啊！”

男色时代，女生在言语上无遮无拦好像也变成所谓女权主义的彰显。陈立农沉默不语，任凭两个青春靓丽的国中女生在他旁边花枝招展，兀自干着手里的活。

“好了。”粉色脚踏车终于可以完璧归赵，他用干净抹布擦净留下来的水渍，招呼一直在边上冒桃心的两位女生。

“谢谢你喔帅哥！”女生雀跃，从粉色美乐蒂钱包里摸出几张纸币双手递给陈立农，满脸志在必得，露出一个计算过角度的甜美笑容：“下次还可以找你修车吗~”

“可以是可以，但不一定能碰得上。”陈立农接过纸币，塞进工装裤口袋里，“我是修那种车的——”

她们顺着手臂望过去，一辆棕褐色路虎威风地停在修车行门口。

修车其实也不算一份苦差事。

陈立农已经没有在念书了，父亲走后，家里的修车行总要有人来继承。妈妈强打精神抚摸他的脸颊，温柔地说宝贝想干什么就干什么，不要有太大压力。车行吗，交给叔叔伯伯也可以的。陈立农摇头，紧抿的嘴角张合，最后丢下一句：“反正我也念不下去，”隔天就去办了退学。奇怪的是他要好的同学有许多，走时却并没有感到不舍，仿佛他早就厌倦了日常学校生活，一直在等这个出逃的机会。

把东西都塞进纸箱子里抱走，坐在他前座的女生送他出校门时红了眼眶，扯着衣角不想让他走。陈立农是高大温柔却沉默的体育委员，出了班级，离开学校，她不知道是否还有见到这个漂亮男孩的机会。陈立农和田径队的朋友告别回来，纸箱子里多了许多热狗面包和酸奶，他盯着刺目的阳光回头，女孩还站在门口。

“喔，没关系啦，不要舍不得我。”他慢吞吞地开口，仿佛真的对一切毫无留恋。

陈立农没修过车，但一切都可以慢慢来。一开始他只负责洗车，有时候一天要洗十几辆，抬水管抬得胳膊都要废掉，手指因为长时间浸泡在水里而肿胀发皱。后来就好了许多，他开始跟着叔伯摆弄零件，真奇怪，叔伯明明都是近五十岁的人，力气却惊人的大。陈立农撑着膝盖，蹲在旁边看他们鼓胀起布满青筋的结实臂膀，像科学家一样把机械怪物拆分成一个个温顺的零部件。开进来的时候破败无比，经过一番敲打，开走时又像个潇洒的将军。

修车是美的艺术，从前他没来得及领悟，但现在他有的是时间体会。

不忙的时候，他交了许多新朋友，大部分都是底层人士。旁边便利店的小妹笑眼弯弯，关东煮会多给他一块菠菜蛋糕；自驾游玩家头上绑着头巾，晒得皮肤黝黑，骄傲地炫耀自己刚从沙漠回来；有时候会遇到深夜飙车族，但都意外的好说话，会分烟给他抽，被婉拒后也只是摆摆手。

母亲在一家电器公司上班，阿公搬张椅子坐在门口，一晒太阳就是一整天。他从前高而瘦弱，青春期拔节的时候好像营养没跟上一般，手脚都细瘦得像个女孩。修了小半年车，人话少了，但也结实了许多。母亲有时候下班回来，看到他穿着背心在修车，身边围着的都是纹身花臂的男孩和穿着暴露、满口脏话的女孩，会露出复杂又愧疚的眼神，仿佛陈立农这棵树生在阴暗的地底下全是她的错。

可其实真的还好。

尽管他看到更多的是便利店小妹因为缺睡而浮肿的脸颊，也见过从摩托车后座栽下来、被揍得血肉模糊的飙车党，但他从未产生过任何负面情绪。他就像一块浸泡了黑水的海绵，沉默地观察一切，沉默地接受一切，然而永不参与。

蔡徐坤是个例外。他很少会对同一个物品观察第二眼，但蔡徐坤确实是值得观察的。

这是某个夜晚，微凉的夜风刮过，几片叶子不堪重负率先落下，宣告夏天的结束。午夜一点钟，还有半小时就能跟妈妈一起回家，陈立农百无聊赖地坐在椅子上滑手机，一辆银灰色雷克萨斯悄无声息停在他面前，下来一个醉醺醺、肥头大耳的中年男人，从西装口袋里摸出钱包塞进他的手，打着酒嗝说：“加、加满。”

跟在他后面的是个年轻漂亮的女人，这种组合他见过太多次，已经不值得稀奇。只是这女人未免有些太好看了，她身材极高，网袜包裹着稍微有点肉、结实的大腿和笔直细长的小腿，腰间围一条黑色包臀裙，深蓝色外套松松垮垮的搭在肩上，内搭是什么看不清。陈立农给车加油的时候，她也不管男人撑着墙左摇右晃，像朵过分骄傲的蓝玫瑰，斜靠着车门玩手里的打火机。她的脸在月光和灯光的照耀下显出虚假的瓷白，她也确实像个人偶般精致美丽。

陈立农把加油枪塞进油管里，垂着头站在一边等待计价器上的数字跳动。一般来说他会尽量避免和这样的组合对视，以免引起事端，可今天，不知道是因为原主不在场，还是被鬼迷了心窍，他无法自控地将眼神飘向那个女人。她涂着蓝色的指甲油，手指松松笼在毛毛袖里，显出一丝怪异的可爱，仿佛是幼女踩上妈妈的高跟鞋般。陈立农注意到她其实不算特别瘦，网袜紧紧箍住她丰满白皙的大腿，在所有出现勒痕的地方微微陷进皮肉里，嘶——真他妈的辣。她还长着那样一张嘴，饱满红润得只想让人咬上一口。一句话概括，她好软，是想让人陷进她身体里的那种软。

蔡徐坤捕捉到陈立农的眼神，对方的视线从大腿一路攀爬到脸上，最后居然开始盯他的嘴唇。这让蔡徐坤有点莫名的焦躁，他其实没有很喜欢自己的嘴。

“看什么看？”陈立农接收到一个挑衅的眼神，这才回过神来，自己实在盯得太久。美艳女人的视线毫不留情地钉死在他脸上，语气像不满，但因为这张过于色/情的脸，连抱怨都像在调情。

陈立农沉默地转开头。油已经加满，加油枪上亮起红色的警示灯。他把油枪拔出来插回原位，肥胖男人步履蹒跚地挪过来。美艳女人把打火机塞进衣服口袋里，踩着小皮靴一扭一扭地靠近，她好高，好美丽，像个女模特。

但陈立农还是要比她高上许多。他和女模特一边一只胳膊，把酒鬼搀上副驾驶，女人身上有一股很甜的味道，不像是高级香水，倒有点像烘焙店里刚出炉的奶油舒芙蕾。糖和淀粉混合、搅拌、膨胀，变成她抬起胳膊时露出的一截腰。她似乎纯心引诱，坐回驾驶座的姿势撩人无比，绷紧脚背，长腿缓慢地收进来，坐姿让她的裙子往上卷，露出更多引人遐想的肉色——但陈立农只是一如既往地沉默。他并不手足无措，也不色欲熏心，对女人的勾引理所当然地不作任何回应。

“慢走。”陈立农微微颔首，薄唇轻启。

女人握住方向盘，却不肯发动。陈立农疑惑地抬头，陶瓷人偶嘴角露出一个讥讽的笑容，藏在袖口里的手指勾起颈上那条黑色chocker，她、他的喉结像精致的果核，随着吞咽动作而滚动。

“还觉得我美吗？”他挑衅地问。

陈立农皱眉，老实地点头。这么一来古怪的地方都得到了解释，他高挑的个子，他不纤细的身材，他在这段关系中装都懒得装的敷衍，可这和他的美有什么关系呢？即使是男人，他依旧是美的。

修车男孩看着他，好像在看一副美丽的画。他给予的每个眼神都像是经过理性分析，我觉得你很美，所以我多看你几眼，这和你是男是女没有关系，甚至和“是不是你”都没有关系。

蔡徐坤的脑子里炸开烟花，他觉得自己的权威被挑战了。愤怒和自我厌恶像毒蛇一般从他心底窜出来。那个年轻人看他的眼神和其他男人看他的眼神毫无二致，可他却完全不能施展任何控制力。他痛恨自己的皮囊，却又依赖着这幅皮囊去生活。他无依无靠，身娇体弱，但有了这幅皮囊，他就是踩着荆棘、无往不胜的将军。

“你过来。”他甜甜地笑，冲陈立农招手。

天性没有让他拒绝，所以陈立农听话的弯下腰，随后就被蔡徐坤勾着脖子拉进一个缠绵的深吻里。他吻过其他人的口红，但蔡徐坤的口红不一样，粘粘的，亮晶晶，甜丝丝，像果冻一样，咬上去触感柔软，像是什么可以吃的东西。

他推蔡徐坤，但蔡徐坤更紧的贴上来。在夜风中，他的手臂好凉，脸颊也好凉，陈立农像抱着一条美女蛇一般，热烈地吻着他，但心头却像沉了座冰山那样冷静。蔡徐坤咬破他的嘴唇，用唾液为他下蛊，名为堕落的蔓藤从他们嘴唇相连之处渗进陈立农的骨髓里，他恍惚间想了很多。我们像什么呢？社会底层的修车男孩和被有钱人包养的情妇，混在地下赌场的打手和隐藏在巷子里的楼凤，杀手和妓女，不被命运选中的男孩和女孩，诸如此类。他突然感觉到一种深而沉重的痛苦。

他捧起蔡徐坤的脸。对方还在微微喘气，那艳红的唇瓣甜得好像会杀人。

蔡徐坤脸上带着笑，他还沉浸在一种恶作剧得逞的快感里。高鼻梁下垂眼的男孩被他吻得气息紊乱，突然埋下头抵住他冒汗的额，一字一顿地说：“你为什么要害我？”

蔡徐坤有一秒呆滞，随后笑着轻拍他的脸，又跟喝醉了酒的人一样把头埋下去在他的肩窝处反反复复的亲。他从陈立农怀里抬起一只眼，长睫毛扑闪，美丽伪装到眼角。陈立农目光晦涩，表面清澈的湖水底下藏着沼泽，他身上有一种非常好闻、非常性感的味道。淡淡的机油味，皂角的清香，还有从皮肤里渗出的热度，他是鲜活而有力量的。

02  
凌晨两点钟，他们在空无一人的地下车库做爱。疑似酒精中毒的金主被他们扔在加油箱边上，陈立农单手执方向盘，还要分出一只手去搂蔡徐坤扭动的腰肢。他好像嗑嗨了，潮红从锁骨蔓延到脸颊，白皙的肤色染上烟粉，好像被晒伤了一样。地下车库空空荡荡，鼻尖充斥着陈旧木头的味道，头顶亮着一盏白炽灯，却一点热度都无，蔡徐坤被陈立农从车上抱下来，顶到车前盖上，他仰起头，被灯光刺得不住流泪。

被分别抓住双手手腕的时候，蔡徐坤才意识到这个小男孩力气很大。他被那张孩子气的脸诱骗，没注意到对方居然这么高。陈立农精瘦的腰杆卡在他腿间，埋头去啃蔡徐坤胸口的皮肉。是真的在啃，形状好看的猫咪唇内包着尖尖的虎牙，温热的舌面舔过细嫩的肌肤，吮一口，啄出红印，再咬一下，蔡徐坤痛得左躲右闪，气急败坏地扯他的头发：“你是狗吗！”

陈立农抬起头，柔软的黑发被蔡徐坤揪得乱蓬蓬，一张小脸几乎可以被双手包裹，即使蔡徐坤能感觉到对方涨热的下身顶着自己的腿根，那双幽深的黑眸还是毫无情绪，依然清纯到好像自己才是被占便宜的那个。

蔡徐坤不知道自己惹上了大麻烦，他的锁骨被啃噬出一片连绵的红，胳膊从宽大的外套中滑出半截，像脆生生的藕，在灯光下白得晃眼。陈立农好像没有怜香惜玉这种功能般，他觉得蔡徐坤好咬，就一直叼住他细嫩的皮肉在牙齿间轻轻碾磨，蔡徐坤又疼又痒，但是喝醉了酒，软绵绵的使不上力，雨刷顶着他的肩胛骨，陈立农胯下鼓起热热的一包，一下一下轻轻撞他屁股，蔡徐坤后背跟烧着了一样疼，骂声也变成抽抽噎噎的哭腔：“放、放我下来……”

陈立农好像爱上了把他当成物件般摆弄的感觉。他修长有力的手臂从蔡徐坤后背与前盖的缝隙中伸进去，捞起对方软成一滩泥的腰肢。摩擦的痛感减缓，蔡徐坤连忙手脚并用缠在陈立农身上，嗲声嗲气地撒娇：“你抱着我呀。”

为了能看到陈立农失态的样子，蔡许坤卯足了劲儿，平时不轻易摆出来那股又骚又甜的模样被演得淋漓尽致。陈立农托着他的屁股帮他褪内裤，他就趴在陈立农的胸前去玩对方的嘴。跟小猫一样凑上去一下下舔唇瓣，玩得兴起了还要把手指伸进去戳陈立农的舌头。陈立农哪里受过这种撩拨，当下呼吸就粗重起来，只觉得自己硬得快爆炸，想伸出手去解裤链，蔡徐坤又夹着他的腰乱扭，还要把手指伸进自己嘴里。他满心满眼都是蔡徐坤放大的漂亮脸蛋，把他的视线挡个严实。嘴比脑子行动还快，他一口咬住蔡徐坤的手指，在对方的屁股上狠狠拍了两下，囫囵道：“别动。”

蔡徐坤没想到对方真的跟小狗一样咬得结结实实，啊一声大叫，把湿漉漉的手指抽回来，蜷着身子在衣服上擦。在他痛得来不及反应的时候，陈立农解开裤链，掏出自己完全勃起、顶端开始冒水的阴茎，在蔡徐坤微微红肿的肉穴上顶了顶，把头部送了进去。

蔡徐坤是个男人，虽说身经百战，到底不能摸两下就出水。陈立农不上不下，难受得轻喘起来，下意识想不管不顾往里顶。蔡徐坤连连哀叫，攀着陈立农的腰往上躲，可怜巴巴地说：“你摸摸、摸摸我，不然我湿不了……”

陈立农皱起眉，蔡徐坤心里一窒，怯怯地把手缩回来撑着车盖。他有种很强烈的感觉，这个男孩或许会被他吸引，但完全不会听他的。他的勾引和诱惑全是无用功，本质上只是因为“对方想”，如果陈立农不想，他估计会被直接丢出加油站。

看上去是澄澈的湖面，可靠近才发现湖底是沼泽。温顺而沉默的外表下是狠厉的因子，他像皮毛漂亮的幼狼，不招惹就不会主动靠近，但是随时能用尖牙把猎物的喉咙撕碎。

陈立农觉得自己被蔡徐坤身上的味道给弄得好醉。他的心是压抑而广阔的黑洞，所有的情绪被埋藏于此。父亲过分严厉，母亲温顺软弱，而他是一颗被铁圈死死箍住的幼嫩树苗，生长都不由自己支配。父亲走后，禁锢他的锁链断了，他本以为自己会“变坏”，可完全没有。他依旧听话、懂事，比别人都长得更快更成熟。但蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤身上甜甜的味道把他唤醒了，他终于意识到就算现在还没有变坏，但以后一定会变坏的。这不是时间问题，是成长在他骨血里埋下的种子，废弃的储藏室知道，老旧的衣柜知道，办公桌下的空地知道，他一定会在某个深夜出逃，彻底消失。

细细碎碎的哭声把他从沉思中唤醒，他茫然地寻找哭声来源，却发现蔡徐坤在他身下颤抖得不成样子。蔡徐坤的网袜不知道勾到哪儿，从中间破开，雪白的大腿被车牌磨得一片红，他想抬起腿避免接触，却又实在没有力气，饱受折磨的穴口被粗长的性器撑得又满又涨，紧紧箍着鸡巴的那圈肉都快被扯透明了。陈立农红着眼，跟上头一样不管不顾地往里撞，次次都碾压在他的敏感点上，爽得他整个腿根都湿漉漉的，又腻又滑。他真的是遇到对手了，还是刀枪不入那种。

“很疼吗？”

陈立农回过神来，放缓了撞击速度，挺着腰一下下往最深处那块软肉上磨，蔡徐坤舒服得哼哼唧唧，有陈立农抱着他的腿，也不疼了，乖巧地收了哭声，又小声呻吟起来。陈立农将他两条雪白的大腿托在臂弯，弯下腰去吮吸他的艳红乳尖。蔡徐坤皮肤白，那一片小小的红就特别明显，和被吮出来的红还不一样，是被吸得充了血、颤颤巍巍的红。蔡徐坤闭着眼咬着丰润的下唇，却听到对方传来一声轻笑。

“我们好像很契合。”

对方呼出的热气喷在他的前胸，蔡徐坤想也没想，伸出手抚上对方柔软的头发，缠在手指上轻轻拉扯。他聪明又嘴甜，总是能把各种客人都哄得开开心心，要高岭之花可以，要骚浪贱也可以，但面对陈立农，他就像被翻过来的小猫，只想被挠肚皮。一种奇妙的共情感在他心底泛起，他撑着上半身想凑过去说几句情话，陈立农却突然加快撞击速度，每下都又深又狠，沉甸甸的阴囊把两人结合处娇嫩的皮肤都拍红了，蔡徐坤被顶得直往上，一旦落下来又是被插进一个前所未有的深度。他吓得小腿在空中乱蹬，紧紧抱住陈立农的脖子：“不要、不要啊——不要这么快！”

身体失去自控力的感觉让他害怕，但性爱的快感却是实打实的。蔡徐坤阴茎高高翘着，早就湿得一塌糊涂，粘腻地拍在陈立农的小腹上。对方的大手握紧他的阳具，粗粝起茧的手指拨开包皮，刺激着敏感的龟头，快感跟触电一样袭来，蔡徐坤像条蛇一样滑得抱不住，陈立农咬着他已经破皮的嘴唇，又狠狠顶了十几下，一股脑儿全射在蔡徐坤肚子里。


End file.
